1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medication regimens prescribed by caregivers and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for communicating medication regimens to clients or patients.
2. The Background Art
As the field of medicine continues to advance, particularly with the emergence of many new and effective drugs, the average life span of human beings continues to increase. In many cases, a regimen prescribed to a client or patient by a caregiver may include numerous drugs or medications. Each medication may have a distinct dosage, timetable for consumption, method of consumption, along with distinct instructions and warnings corresponding thereto. In certain instances, the timing or dosage of a particular drug may change from day to day. Moreover, medications may be administered by a professional, a relative, or the patient. As the number of medications in a selected regimen increases, so does the complexity of the medication regimen and the likelihood of error by a caregiver or patient. The error may occur in communication of or in compliance with instructions provided by a healthcare professional.
During the training of medical professionals, considerable emphasis is placed on the importance of maintaining strict accuracy in the administration of medications. Errors or misuse of drugs and medications may be dangerous to a patient, undermine their efficacy, and be extremely costly. Since many patient's medication regimens are administered at home on an out-patient basis, they are effectively self-supervised. Methods are needed to simplify and manage the communication, administration, and tracking associated with consumption of medications, so that they may be properly administered. Moreover, the ability of patients to cope with the complexity of overseeing a medication regimen may be further complicated by the patient's illness. Other factors that may undermine a patient's ability to correctly follow a medication regimen may include caregivers's or a patient's age (youth or seniority), education, language barriers, mental condition, sight or hearing impairment, and aptitude.
Tools are needed by medical professionals and professional caregivers to properly communicate with and educate both patients and caregivers about medication regimens. Charts currently used to convey this information may be useful to the caregivers themselves and others who can become familiar with them over time. However, such charts may be confusing to patients due to age (youth or seniority), education, language barriers, mental condition, sight or hearing impairment, and aptitude. Moreover, charts suitable for use may prove insufficient as teaching tools to properly educate patients and amateur caregivers.
What is needed is a chart system and process that are simplified and structured in a manner that may allow use of clear visual, iconic communication enabling substantially all patients and caregivers of varied age and medical condition to successfully follow a medication regimen.
What is further needed is a charting system and method to overcome language barriers by providing terminology, color, and symbology that can be more universally understood.
What is further needed is a charting system and method to serve as a successful teaching tool for medical professionals and professional caregivers to properly educate clients, amateur caregivers, and patients of varied age and medical condition regarding a medication regimen.
What is further needed is a charting system and method that graphically illustrate to a client or patient proper times, medications, and dosages of a prescribed medication regimen.
Also needed is a system and method for tracking, by a patient, caregiver, or medical professional, the history of administration of medications. Doctors, nurses, and other need to know what has happened compared to what was prescribed. Patients need to know what was done. Anyone administering a medication may forget what has been done or whether it has been done as routines drag on and memories of events seem to blur together.